Horizonte escarlata
by B Ackerman
Summary: —"Eren, tienes que ver esto" Eren y Annie se cruzan en un camino terroso de un pueblo que se cae a pedazos; el ocaso escarlata siendo testigo de un encuentro que tendrá fin [Oneshot].


**Nota| **hacía un rato ya que no escribía algo medianamente largo de EreAnnie. En realidad comencé este one shot en mayo del año pasado y lo terminé en septiembre. No había abierto el documento para nada hasta hace unas semanas que decidí editar los errores, y apenas hoy lo subo aquí. Pensé que nunca lo subiría y se quedaría ahí guardado de adorno porque lo comencé sólo como un capricho que me hubiese gustado leer de alguien más, pero al final me gustó el resultado, y bueno, tomé la iniciativa.

Bueno, les dejo más notas abajo, si leen espero que disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_No me dejes ahora. Cree, comienza a correr. Sin fin._

* * *

**Horizonte escarlata.**

* * *

**I.**

**C**uando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, en un camino terroso que circulaban para cargar agua de los riachuelos, fue cuando no tenían más de once años.

Él, con regordetes cachetes y ropas enlodadas, ella con mejillas acaloradas y cabello despeinado. Él regresando de jugar con Armin llevando en manos un balón de cuero, ella pujando para cargar un balde de agua que en cada metro reposaba en el suelo para descansar sus brazos.

El bochorno abrazador propio de una tarde de mayo no ayudó mucho a la voluntad de ella en cargar, desde media hora atrás, la cubeta llena del agua que usaría para bañarse esa tarde. Habría podido hacerlo en el rio, pero, sin pensárselo más de dos veces, aceptó que era un lugar peligroso al que frecuentaban militares lascivos que acudían para espiar muchachas o a fumar hierba, aunque la verdad era que corría el mismo riesgo caminando en ese lugar desolado y lleno de maleza seca.

Sus dedos estaban engarrotados ya por el peso y sus talones ardían, las mangas de su ropa se habían ensuciado de tanto secarse el sudor de la cara y pensó que pronto tendría que volver por más agua para lavar una montaña de ropa que tenía de días atrás. Aunque tomó un poco de agua del balde, su boca estaba seca y su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios; tal vez era insolación.

Justo cuando se daba por vencida en su labor de cada tercer día, cuando trastabilló y un tanto del agua cayó en la tierra polvosa, una mano, pequeña pero firme, tomó la agarradera del balde impidiendo que llegara a casa con menos de la mitad del líquido.

Los ojos de ella, heredados de su padre, cristalinos y herméticos desde el día que vio por primera vez el mundo, se posaron en unos que abarcaban buena parte del rostro, que eran del color de la naturaleza o de una codiciada esmeralda, fruncidos.

Él le dijo que le ayudaba, que entre los dos harían menos tiempo antes de que el horizonte ocultara el atardecer escarlata provocado por el infernal calor que al medio día se había dejado sentir.

Los últimos rayos los acompañaron hasta que la casa de madera y el jardín seco del hogar de ella estuvieron frente a sí. Él vivía unos metros más allá, por eso se negó a aceptar que ella le devolviera el favor acompañándolo también, porque además eso sería eternizarse en un bucle sin fin.

Cuando los militares comenzaron a rondar la zona anunciando ya el toque de queda, el hijo del único doctor del pueblo se giró sobre sus talones para hablarle.

―Soy Eren Jaeger, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Ella se acomodó el cabello rubio y grasoso detrás de una oreja.

―Annie.

Eren sonrió; ahora tenía un nombre que gritar cuando estuviera fuera de su casa para invitarla a jugar con su amigo Armin.

**II.**

Aquella tarde se la encontró enroscada en un árbol cerca del río del pueblo. No tenía un zapato y la manga izquierda de su blusa estaba rasgada desde el hombro hasta el codo. Su pedazo de tela que utilizaba para amarrarse el pelo estaba mal atorado en la hierba verde de primavera y ella alegó haberla lavado y puesto a secar un rato.

Aunque supiera de antemano que él intuyó la verdad desde el inicio.

Eren se aguantó las ganas, a base de fuerza de voluntad, de sacudirla para que le dijera quién se había atrevido a tocarla, porque cuando vio sus manos temblorosas o sus esfuerzos por platicar de otras cosas, rehuyendo de su mirar, supo que estaba mal.

Su padre alguna vez se lo había dicho, no recuerda el momento exacto, pero sí las palabras. Le dijo que para una muchacha como Annie era peligroso andar caminando sola una hora desde el pueblo al único río porque los militares no eran precisamente de las autoridades a las que se les podía confiar, incluso le había ofrecido personalmente que tomara la necesaria del tonel que tenían el patio trasero, pero ella, terca como una mula, no aceptó.

Por eso la piel se le erizó cuando intentó tocarle el hombro amoratado y ella dio un respingo.

―Te han lastimado. Te dije que ya no siguieras acarreando agua de tan lejos, o por lo menos habrías podido pedirme que te acompañara.

Se sentaron juntos en la misma sombra del árbol; ella acariciándose las rodillas y él intentando por todos los medios tranquilizar el fuego interno que sentía. Furia que corría su pecho en busca de salir.

―No lograron hacerlo. Me he defendido. Sólo fueron unos rasguños.

Un suspiro, casi insonoro, salió de la boca de él cuando descartó lo peor que se le podía cometer a una muchacha, pero eso no quitaba que tales barbaridades no se hubiesen cometido ya como ultrajar a una mujer más como cientos que ahora criaban bebés no deseados, hijos de bestias malditas y sin conciencia. Hijos que nada de culpa tenían, pero que vivirían con martirio por el resto de sus días.

―Algún día los mataré. A todos esos que sólo se han aprovechado y que nos han mantenido atados en el infierno.

Porque ver cada atardecer teñido de carmesí sólo significaba lo que su pueblo sufría. La sangre derramada y lágrimas amargas. Muerte y destrucción. Fuego a diestra y siniestra. Miradas teñidas en odio y rencor. Miedo y sometimiento.

Cuando Annie le dijo, en voz baja y de camino a casa, cargando un cesto de ropa y otro él, que no le contara a nadie sobre lo que le pasó, se corroboró también que luchaban entre ellos mismos; porque ella a sus catorce años no podía mancharse el honor estando en boca de todos, siendo juzgada por ser tocada por un hombre sin estar casada o comprometida, fuese a la fuerza o no. A veces eso significaba ser vendida al postor más urgido por unos cuantos centavos y ser llevada lejos por compradores que sólo llegaban al pueblo con esas intenciones.

Porque mujeres así, según las leyes malditas de su pueblo, no valían más que eso.

―Por favor―le susurró con voz temblorosa, intentando mantenerse firme, pero él la conocía perfectamente.

―No lo haré―le sonrió―. Algún día saldremos de aquí, Annie―ella le miró desde abajo, de entre los cabellos de plata que brillaban como nunca esa tarde. En los labios que él ansiaba tomar hasta cuando fuesen grandes se le dibujó una sonrisa―; te sacaré de aquí.

**III.**

Cuando cumplió sus dieciséis años su madre le hizo un pan de maíz y un poco de mermelada de un par de duraznos que había comprado en el mercado.

Él se había rehusado de antemano, pero cuando sus papás le dijeron que podía invitar a Annie a su casa, aceptó sin rechistar: porque deseaba que pasara un buen rato lejos del padre que nunca había procurado por su bienestar. Invitó a Armin también y le llevó de regalo un libro de geografía que amaban leer cuando fueron más niños.

Un día anterior fue a casa de ella a invitarla, pero ella negó alegando tener muchas cosas que hacer en casa como lavar trastes y limpiar un poco los cuartos; no insistió más porque el padre desobligado salió a reprender que no se volviera a acercar a la casa si no quería generar falsos rumores. Se retiró sólo por ella y por su bienestar. Porque la apreciaba tanto como para causarle daño.

El día de su cumpleaños se pasó lento pero divertido, entre las risas de su amigo y las pláticas de ambas familias, pero antes de que diera el toque de queda y después de despedir a su invitado, salió presuroso a la casa de su eterna amiga y compañera de "cargar baldes", como ambos se habían denominado.

Le tocó la puerta varías veces hasta que salió como se lo había esperado; porque su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y por ello ella era la encargada de mantener la casa.

Annie le preguntó que cómo se la había pasado, además de felicitarle con una palmada en el hombro por su año de vida número dieciséis.

―Te he traído un poco del pan que guardamos para ti; mamá también te ha puesto un poco de mermelada, es poca porque a Armin le encantó y se atragantó con ella.

―Eres tú el festejado, quédatelo―le rechazó con una mano, pero él repitió, tendiéndoselo envuelto en un trapo limpio de cocina.

―Mamá se sentirá muy mal, ella te aprecia mucho―fue sólo ahí, con las mejillas rosas, que ella le aceptó el postre. Sabía que le encantaría porque también sabía que le gustaban las cosas dulces tanto como a él.

Algún día cuando pudiera generar sus propios ingresos le regalaría una tarta entera de tres leches y la comerían juntos los dos, sentados en las orillas del bosque donde nadie les molestara. En algún futuro cuando pudiera darle un beso formal y decirle cómo de gustoso se sentía por haberla conocido.

Cuando se despidió y le dio las buenas noches después de contarle las largas anécdotas de ese día, ella le tomó el hombro y, cautelosa por pena, le entregó una envoltura de papel que sacó de la bolsa de su vestido. Bajo el atardecer, los ojos de cristal brillaron como una luna llena que ilumina el camino de vuelta a casa.

Se lo entregó en sus manos y lo abrió frente a su presencia.

Una llave antigua, pulida y con un hilo para colgárselo al cuello.

Sonrió para sí, y cuando le miró, ella estaba teñida en un rojo tan bello, como cuando se la encontró por primera vez en el camino terroso, sólo que ahora sus facciones habían madurado y la habían convertido en la mujer que deseaba desposar cuando fuesen grandes.

―La encontré en el rio―le dijo, acomodándose el fleco rubio en la oreja; un perpetuo gesto―. Supongo que ya no es de nadie, además de que estaba sucia y yo la he limpiado.

―Me gusta, es linda. Incluso podría ser una reliquia―se la colgó al cuello luego de guardarse la envoltura simple en la bolsa. La observó por largo rato antes de tomar la iniciativa y agarrar una de sus manos entre las suyas. No se despidió sin antes besarle el dorso de la mano con delicadeza; la sintió estremecer bajo su tacto, pero no alejarse―. Nos vemos, Annie.

―Adiós―antes de cruzar la cerca, él se giró ante su despedida.

―Adiós es para siempre, Ann. Se dice nos vemos luego―ella sonrió con quietud adornándole el rostro ario. Brillando ante el sempiterno horizonte carmesí.

―Nos vemos, Eren―se despidió con la mano amada, abrazando el pan de maíz con el otro brazo.

Se sonrieron con complicidad antes de perderse de vista en una esquina.

**IV.**

Casas en llamas por doquier, humarada que ascendía hasta el cielo de otoño antes azulino ahora repleto de columnas de humo negro.

Los gritos se podían escuchar en cualquier lado, dentro de las casas desechas o en los montes en los que mataban o ultrajaban a los pueblerinos. Cuerpos sin fin se extendían en las calles de todo el pueblo: mutilados, incinerados o ejecutados, de niños, adolescentes y ancianos.

La masacre a su pueblo llegó justo en el medio día, cuando él ayudaba a su padre a arreglar la cerca del jardín y su madre preparaba un bocadillo para cuando terminaran.

Hombres uniformados llegaron a caballo lanzando antorchas por las ventanas abiertas, abriendo fuego a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino en el intento de huir; el objetivo, adolescentes que reclutar para la guerra con los países orientales. Con sus propios ojos vio como subían a muchachos y muchachas a las carretas, arrastrándolos a la fuerza, y si los padres se oponían firmaban su sentencia ahí mismo. También fueron reclutados a base de chantajes; porque si se dejaban amagar sin oponerse, los familiares salían ilesos.

Vio a muchos padres rogar hincados en el suelo pidiendo clemencia para que les regresaran a sus hijos.

Cuando escuchó los primeros disparos, los primeros gritos y los primeros vidrios romperse, salió sin que su padre pudiera detenerlo antes de poner un pie en la calle terrosa.

Ahí lo vio todo. Y cuando quiso correr directo a la casa de Annie para ponerla a salvo en su hogar, su padre lo retachó jalándole del cuello de la camisa.

Le gritó que debía correr hacia el bosque del pueblo, que debía refugiarse y que pronto ellos estarían ahí con él.

― ¡ANNIE! ¡ARMIN! ¡Ellos están…! ―pero su padre lo zarandeó antes de aventarlo sobre el suelo para que siguiera camino a donde le había indicado.

El fuego de furia le recorrió entero, pero como Armin alguna vez le había dicho, eran sólo niños que nada podían hacer frente a la guerra que se cernía sobre su pueblo y su país. Vio con sus propios ojos, antes de correr apretando los puños y pidiéndole perdón a sus amigos por dejarlos atrás, a los asesinos que se decían guerreros acabar con el pueblo en el que había crecido.

Observó, antes de internarse en el bosque, la lumbre que ascendía hasta el horizonte y que llevaba consigo las almas, los cuerpos, los sueños y las lágrimas de personas que habían luchado sin armas para preservar a sus familias.

Le pidió perdón a Armin por dejarlo atrás; le pidió perdón a Annie por no poder hacer nada por ella. A sus padres por no tener el valor de acompañarlos.

Nunca pensó que el adiós "equivocado" de Annie se hubiera convertido en verdad.

**V.**

Los rebeldes fueron expuestos ese día ante la mirada de cientos de ojos que destilaban odio.

Desfilaron con cadenas atadas al cuello, manos y tobillos por el centro del pueblo, apedreados por personas que tenían la misma sangre que ellos pero que, al contrario, se habían quedado a sufrir el doble por culpa de los desertores.

Los patearon detrás de las rodillas para que se hincaran al inicio de las escaleras de la construcción que se extendía dos pisos más arriba, ahí por donde el rey que mantuvo mucho tiempo al pueblo encerrado debía de bajar para sentenciar de muerte a los que se decían "re-avivadores" del antiguo pueblo.

El líder, hijo legítimo del difunto creador de los rebeldes del imperio, fue descubierto del rostro para ser tomado de la melena. Su mirada se clavó ahí en donde el rey que nunca cuidó de su pueblo llegó.

El color de los ojos del que muchas veces fue hablado en los años que le siguieron después de la caída del pueblo, verdes como la naturaleza de un bosque, fulminaron sin decencia al creador de todo el caos que le arrebató a su familia cuando era un niño; luego viajaron, sin menos fervor, a los que se encargaban del trabajo sucio, a esos que se decían guerreros y que fueron reclutados cuando él huyó, que incluso algunos compartían su edad.

Cuando el horizonte dejaba ver del atardecer los últimos vestigios del sol abrazador, una silueta, anteriormente tan bien conocida, se cruzó en su vista nublada producto de tantos golpes. Vestida de negro como los demonios que arrasaron con el lugar en donde vivió de niño; con cabellos de plata que le ayudaron a viajar a sus recuerdos de cuando fue pequeño. Un rostro sonrojado apareció en sus memorias antes de que la inconciencia se cerniera sobre su cuerpo.

Ella estaba frente a él, después de siete años. Viva.

**VI.**

Al calabozo ella llegó. Mostrándose ante él ya no como la Annie que conoció en el camino terroso de su antiguo pueblo, sino como una más de los asesinos que, primorosamente, se decían guerreros.

Con su porte de soldado se presentó frente a él después de que su cuidador se retirara, cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la azulina que recordaba, sus mejillas ya no eran rosas, el cabello ario le rosaba la nuca, y su rostro, el que heredó de su padre, ya no le mostraba todo lo que le mostró cuando fueron niños y caminaban una hora juntos para acarrear agua.

Estaba viva, había sido reclutada y se había quedado a sufrir con su gente como él no lo había hecho.

―Te traje comida―le dijo, en voz baja, arrodillándose frente a su cuerpo maltrecho―. Pero antes intentaré limpiar un poco tus heridas.

Se acercó con cautela y le descubrió el rostro, pasándole luego un trapo húmedo por las mejillas para quitarle la polvareda de las heridas que imaginaba punzantes.

Eren clavó la mirada en su rostro e intentó soltarse de las cadenas que le ataban las manos, ella respingó ante el zarandeo metálico, pero nada dijo: quería tocar el cabello que recordaba brillar bajo el atardecer de los días en el que salían juntos, ahora estaba corto, pero se lo imaginaba igual que antes a pesar de que la oscuridad del calabozo, sólo alumbrado por un candil, no se lo permitiera.

―Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Ella nada dijo, prosiguiendo en su deber.

Con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y la otra en el aire, procuró deshacer de la suciedad las heridas que se habían abierto en el rostro bronceado y sudado; nadie se lo había ordenado, ni si quiera ella misma sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero volver a ver a su compañero de niñez había revuelto los más indeseados recuerdos que ella misma se había obligado a esconder de su presente, pues no eran más que estorbos en el deber que ahora le tocaba desempeñar.

Recordar en tiempos como ese significaba flaquear, y tales impertinencias podían costarle más que su propia vida.

Podía ver, por más que quisiera esquivarlos, los ojos que la acompañaron en cientos de momentos, podía aún ver el fuego ardiente que tanto lo caracterizó y que la llevaron a él como una tonta mariposilla hacia la luz.

Con uno de los dedos de la mano no enguantada acarició los pómulos amoratados, siendo presa de sus memorias.

Él la enfocó directamente, convirtiéndola en el centro de todo como cuando fueron pequeños.

Antes de que él acercara su rostro lo suficiente como para poder sentirlo respirar, se apartó para proseguir con el deber por el que había llegado ahí.

―Eren, abre la boca―escucharla pronunciar su nombre era como volver a vivir; era como encontrar la dicha que muchas veces deseó, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, volver a encontrar en sus oscuros años de soledad como rebelde de una causa que aun anhelaba poder concretar―. Te ayudará a aliviar el dolor―le acercó a la boca un vaso de madera con un líquido que olía a pura hierba.

―Te has cortado el pelo―le dijo, cuando se negó a beber de lo que le daba, pues su estómago sólo era un cumulo de emociones, además de dolores―. Ya no llevas puesto tu moño.

Ella lo miró, por debajo del fleco que le cubría un ojo.

―Hablas como si sólo hubiesen pasado días desde que nos vimos; he crecido―intentó meterle ahora una cucharada de sopa, ahora helada por la humedad del calabozo, pero él se negó.

―Ahora te estorba en tus misiones, ¿cierto? ―no sonrió, ni si quiera para hacerle saber si lo decía de mofa. Fue directo, sin dejar de mirarla―. Te hace ver diferente.

―Anda; debo darme prisa antes de que los guardias regresen.

― Si no, ¿qué? ―ella bajó la mirada, sumergiéndose en el plato de madera, ocultándose en el fleco de plata como cuando era niña. De cuclillas sobre el suelo la vio tragarse cada una de las palabras y aclaraciones que él deseaba escuchar; la vio concederle el beneficio de cada una de las dudas que aclamaban en él por ser respondidas; la vio quedarse sin las palabras con las cuales podría explicarle su dolor o su soledad: sus deseos inclusive por salir de ese lugar en el que la sumergieron de adolescente―. Estás atada en este lugar; con cada uno de tus pensamientos y decisiones siendo profanados por personas que destruyeron nuestro hogar. No eres más que una persona enteramente sometida a todo tipo de deberes que están lejos de que tú los desees, ¿cierto?

Y era cierto, todo era cierto.

―Deberías entenderlo, Eren―dejó su deber de lado, lo miró, directo―: eres exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero no quieres verlo. Le has dedicado tu vida entera a una causa que sabes jamás va a tener el resultado que tu deseas. Que inclusive lo haces por tus padres fallecidos; que inclusive nunca has pensado que no es para esto por lo que ellos dieron su vida… piénsalo, Eren, ¿dieron sus vidas para que tú mismo te acortaras la estancia en este mundo?

―Te equivocas―las cadenas que sostenían sus muñecas se tensaron con un sonido metálico cuando él se impulsó para reducir el espacio entre sus rostros―. Todo el mal de este mundo reside aquí, en cada uno de los monstruos que han cometido miles de asesinatos contra personas que sólo han tenido la desdicha de habitar en un mundo como este… y todo se tiene que acabar de raíz para que las malas hierbas no acaben con el jardín entero.

―Supongo que también piensas acabar con cada una de las personas inocentes que se quedaron a sufrir lo que muchas evitaron huyendo.

Él sabía que ella era una de esas personas.

Él sabía que sólo era una más en medio de esa desdicha.

―Yo te prometí que te sacaría de aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

En sus miradas se reflejó el atardecer rojizo de aquella tarde en el camino terroso. Un recuerdo latente en la memoria, pero tan lejano de sentirse como en aquellas ocasiones.

―Debe de ser algo justo, ¿no lo crees? He cometido tantas muertes para mantenerme viva, a mí y a lo único que me queda―sonrió, con nostalgia, sin malos pensamientos―, ¿tú crees que merezco ser salvada? ―lo miró, con los orbes que de su padre había heredado, lo único que anhelaba ver de vuelta―: lo único que yo deseo es volver a estar junto a la persona por la que estoy aquí, por la que he renunciado a estar en paz.

―Tienes razón―y ella decidió levantarse ya, poniéndose el guante negro de nuevo, aquel que jamás podría ocultar sus manos manchadas―. Ya no es lo mismo. Ambos hemos decidido caminos diferentes, y no hay vuelta atrás en la guerra por la que cada uno lucha.

Él luchaba para restaurar lo que en ningún momento estuvo bien. Ella por preservar con ahínco lo que tanto amaba.

En el calabozo no se podía ver el atardecer escarlata. Tampoco en los anhelos. Sólo en los recuerdos.

―No hay vuelta atrás―le dijo, ella, despejando el camino que había decidido hacía mucho tiempo―, ¿recuerdas aquello que tanto odiamos en medio de los caminos terrosos?

Eran tantos recuerdos guardados en su memoria, pero sólo dos que los unirían hasta el último momento: un atardecer, y algo que repudiaban con fervor.

―Lo recuerdo―le hizo saber.

―Pues ahora no soy más que eso; recuérdalo bien para cuando tengas ganas de dudar.

Le dio la espalda cuando emprendió su camino a la salida, sin dudar ni un segundo, sin permitir que los recuerdos fueran un impedimento, sin que los sentimientos hicieran de las suyas.

Las cosas estaban claras ahora que ambos sabían que los deseos de adolescentes habían sido relevados por muchas otras convicciones de adultos, algunas otras de asesino.

―Annie―la llamó, en un jadeo, y ella se dio la vuelta antes de cerrar la cerca de hierro que le impediría salir; que les impedía ser uno mismo como lo desearon siendo adolescentes―, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez, en la oscuridad, ya no en el atardecer; en medio de suciedad y dolor, ya no en los caminos terrosos de su antiguo hogar. Ya no en medio de una falsa paz que los había mantenido juntos.

A lo mejor se volverían a ver en algún otro lugar, si es que algo después de la vida pudiese existir.

―A lo mejor, no lo sé―le puso el candado a la reja, bajo la atenta mirada del cazador; siendo observada, a lo mejor por una última ocasión, por los ojos de la naturaleza salvaje que conoció cuando fue una niña, por el ahora hombre que amó aun a pesar de obligarse a desechar esos sentimientos… aunque estuviese segura de que jamás podría hacerlo―. Eren, adiós.

Ahora sí sabía lo que un adiós significaba.

―Adiós, Annie.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella no se equivocaba en su despedida. Ahora ya no podía corregirla.

La vio irse, ocultando el rostro en su corto cabello de plata que antaño solía brillar bajo el sol; observó el cuerpo pequeño que ahora podía destruir naciones, pero que antes no podía aguantar un balde de agua: cruzó sus ojos con los orbes que guardaban en ellos cientos de atardeceres que presenciaron juntos, aquellos que jamás volverían ya.

**VII.**

Un nuevo atardecer se extendía frente a sus ojos empañados; a lo mejor un último.

Los pasos presurosos surcaban sus oídos sin dar tregua alguna, como si estuviera rodeada de miles de caballos galopando a un lado suyo amenazando con aplastarla en cualquier momento. Quizá nada más lejos de la realidad.

Hubo momentos en los que sus ojos se apagaron por completo. Hubo momentos en los que sintió cómo el aire en sus pulmones se escapaba de dentro de ella, dejándola vacía y a punto de boquear como un pez arrebatado de dentro de un lago.

Era tan extraño cómo aún podía seguir cavilando tantos pensamientos, situaciones y recuerdos; conectando cientos de sucesos vividos a lo largo de su vida con el presente caótico que se suscitaba frente a su mirada cada vez más borrosa. Con su mente aun tangible, procesó frente a ella el rostro de su compañero Bertholdt. A lo mejor llegó a cerciorarse de su estado, pues tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida luego de darle unas palmadas en el rostro, procedió a cargarla sobre sus brazos.

Ahí, debajo de un árbol frondoso, verde y apacible, tosió sangre que salpicó el pasto verde intacto; pero también, esa efímera paz, tan deseada y que le llenaba la mente de más recuerdos, le permitió observar aquel atardecer escarlata que se tragaba con su huida cientos de vidas en el fragor de esa batalla que ahora también se la llevaba a ella.

Una de sus manos, pálidas enfermizas, se paseó por la herida que una espada de grueso hierro le había atravesado el estómago, y comparó el color de esa sangre maldita con aquella huida del sol que sólo avecinaba muerte y destrucción. Era igual. Todo era igual, sólo que, a comparación de años atrás, ahora era ella a quién el atardecer se llevaba bajo sus mantos dorados, carmesís y naranjas. Ja, ahora así, viéndolo tan de cerca, ya no era hermoso ni espectacular.

Quizá era porque de poco a poco se la llevaba, quizá porque ahora Eren no estaba con ella para maravillarse de tal magnificencia.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la primera en pagar todos sus pecados? Tal vez porque fue ella quien se manchó primero las manos de sangre.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Eren en esos momentos? Quién sabe, a lo mejor siendo torturado para soltar la verdad acerca de sus re-avivadores, esos que ahora los emboscaban y los hacían pagar por todos los crímenes cometidos.

Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no se comparaba con la belleza que se extendía frente a sus ojos: un atardecer sangriento que se llevaba las almas de los pobres pecadores sufriendo en carne viva su muerte, como ella.

―Eren, tienes que ver esto―sonrió.

Era el deseo de cuando fueron niños. Era el atardecer llevándose toda la maldad de sus tierras. Era su gente viviendo en paz sin mercenarios, violadores y genocidas. Qué lástima que Eren no estuviera con ella a su lado para ver cumplido uno de sus sueños. Qué dolor no volver a ver a su padre una vez más.

Antes de que el horizonte escarlata la atrapara entre sus rayos dorados, entre recuerdos, vivencias y anhelos, deseó más que nada que Eren presenciara con ella ese logro.

Eren lo logró. Logró el anhelo que le platicaba en aquellos recuerdos de los caminos terrosos, «los destruiré a todos».

Sólo lamentaba no tenerlo a su lado para festejar esa victoria, después de todo, era ella quien había estado de por medio en ese anhelo. Era ella a quien el horizonte escarlata se tenía que llevar.

» Tienes que ver esto, Eren.

* * *

**Nota final|** al comenzar este escrito yo lo hice con la idea de hacer algo fluff, o al menos que se acercara a ello, quería plasmar un amor de niñez que, al llegar a la adultez, pudiesen llevar a cabo sus anhelos, de verdad que quería hacerlo así, pero conforme lo fui llevando a cabo se me fueron yendo las manos por otros terrenos y me vi incapaz de volver.

Quisiera decir que creo que he descubierto que no puedo hacer algo dulce o muy romántico de ellos, creo que más bien es un "modo" que ya agarré inconscientemente :c

Es más como mi zona, aunque no puedo asegurar si lo llevo bien a cabo. De todas formas, empezaré a incursionar en más géneros, creo que sería divertido hacerlo.

Dicho lo dicho, quisiera agradecer mucho si leyeron y le dieron un momento de su tiempo a este escrito, también así a las personitas que me dejan reviews en las otras historias, de verdad, gracias chicas, chicos.

Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar.

Nos leemos y, de nuevo, muchas gracias.


End file.
